


Difficult Situations

by lycchi



Category: Butterfly Soup (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-06 22:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20514722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lycchi/pseuds/lycchi
Summary: Miscellaneous Min-centered hijinks with a lot of Akarsha, but also everyone else.





	1. Difficult Situations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Min gets her first tattoo. Akarsha tags along for the ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Chapter) title is inspired by The Ballet's Difficult Situations. Content warning for description involving needles, knives and bones. The crew are adults / college-age (~21), but only Min and Akarsha appear. A snapshot? Kinda.

"I'm Min, I called about a drop-in appointment."

"And I'm her parental guardian, Ookoobshoob." Akarsha adds. 

"SHUT-IT AKARSHA." 

"Shut what?? Come on Min, don't be mean! You're the one who invited me." 

"Diya couldn't make it and you were the only other person I could ask."

"Yeah, imagine if you brought Noelle."

"...That's why I said you were my only other option."

"After you've filled out these forms, we'll let you know when we're all set-up. You and... your 'guardian' can sit down over there," the receptionist says, pointing towards a bench.

\--

"Wow, this isn't that bad." 

"The machine isn't on." The artist interrupts Min. "Just remember not to tense your muscles. Remember to breathe." 

"Why would I need to remember to brea-- OW, WHAT THE FUCK. This hurts like hell." 

"Dude, I literally don't know what you were expecting. Of course it's gonna hurt. It's a needle with a bunch of needles." 

"It feels like.... a knife is touching my bone." 

"Ohmygod, 'a knife is touching my bone.' Your last words. Rest in peace." 

"SHUT YOUR FUCK UP. DON'T JINX... IT." 

"URK. My bone." Akarsha mimics a knife going through her stomach using her cellphone, which she had been using to record the entire ordeal. "I can't believe you're getting a tiny, baby knife on your body just to commemorate this beautiful moment. I can't wait to see Diya's reaction to this amazing home video." 

Min was never gonna live it down, but that was because Akarsha wasn't going to let her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *insert Japanese Breakfast's The Body Is A Blade*


	2. Hello, I'm Wright Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Min and Akarsha play Ace Attorney. Set during high school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a small bit that didn't make it into the final draft of Memory Pools chapter 5 that I've expanded. The first of the two final Memory Pools updates will be coming mid-March. 
> 
> I know that this work was just a one-off joke, but I don't really want to keep spamming the tag with new works so maybe this can just be Min/Akarsha interactions. y/y
> 
> Chapter title incorrectly references a Tegan and Sara song!

"What shit parent names their kid Larry Butz. That's one letter away from 'Hairy' Butz."

"Wait..." Akarsha grinned in a mocking manner, "do you think the name Harry and the word 'Hairy' are the same?" 

"No-- I mean, yes, I mean.....how the fuck am I supposed to know?! They sound the same so how would I know if they aren't the same thing." 

"Dude, that's like what white people say about 'ethnic-sounding' names. But, like, who are they to talk when they go around naming babies 'John', or _worse,_ 'Richard'?? It's like they come out of the womb a full-grown corporate lawyer. The whites are wild." 

"Maybe it's just shitty... no, 'worser' than shitty that parents get to decide what their kids are called for the rest of their lives, and the whole idea of it's just stupid."

"Hmm... True, true..." 

\--

"When does the real fighting start?" 

"It's already started. See, they're yelling, the autopsy report got updated--"

"BUT ALL THEY'VE DONE IS YELL 'HOLD IT' AND TALK THE WHOLE DAMN TIME." 

"Ugh." Frustrated, Min stretched out her arms and legs, almost knocking the bowl of potpourri off the coffee table in the process. 

"When do we get to mash buttons n' stuff?" 

"..."

Akarsha snorted. "...Dude."

"DON'T MAKE THIS WEIRD. I'M SAYING DON'T MAKE THIS WEIRD."

"Was that a pick-up?? Can't say I'm not flattered." 

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO MAKE IT WEIRD."

"Whoa there, take it easy. I'm not going to say or do anything else." 

"...Good?"

"At least not right now. Looks like I'm just gonna have to save telling Diya about how much you wanna mash buttons with me until later."

"HEY--"

"Sigh. Maybe we should've invited her over too..." Akarsha started tearing up from holding in laughter, "PFFFfffftt............. to y'know..... 'MAAAASSHH BUTTONS N' STUFF'." 

"W-well, if you're gonna be that way, then maybe you should've invited Noelle too!"

"What?! NO. I-I mean..." Akarsha panicked at Min's words, "s-so you're saying _you_ also want to 'mash buttons' with Noelle?? You player, you complete horndog." 

Min cringed with disgust.

"FUCK NO YOU FREAKY HO BAG, I MEANT YOU AND NOELLE. Yuck. Just for saying that, I might have to kill you."

"..."

Akarsha pressed the back of her head into the couch and directed her gaze towards the ceiling. "Fine, kill me. My yaoi paddle's underneath my bed, you can use it to bury me."

"...Ok, just for saying that, I'm gonna actually have to kill you." Min grimaced.

But Akarsha only sunk further into the couch in a continued effort to avoid Min's gaze.

"Go ahead. It doesn't matter anyway. Heck, you'd be doing me and probably the whole world a favour."

"..."

"...Nah." Min sighed and leaned back into the couch, focusing her gaze on the ceiling, "You know I wouldn't let you die for real. Your sentence is that you have to live." 

"Why do you gotta have mercy when I don't want it? Like, where's the justice in that??" 

"Dude, it's 'cause we're bros. No one gets left behind, and I won't leave you behind, no matter what." 

"_Bro_..."

"You don't really have one of those what's-it paddles, right?"

"I was just kidding."

"Shit joke, dude. Shit joke."

Together, they stared at the ceiling in what would have been relative silence if not for the hums of the kitchen sink and stove and, of course, that increasingly chaotic courtroom music.

"..."

"..."

"Hey, how'd one of those sticky hands get onto your ceiling?" 

"SHHhh... Don't ruin our moment."

\--

"For a game where you can't kill people, there's a lot of murder."

Akarsha placed her DS on the table.

"See, it was fun! You had fun."

"Still sucks that you can't kill people." 

"Okay, okay... but the way you talk makes it sound like you're the target of those anti-video game campaigns parents are putting out." 

"What do parents know?" 

("Akarsha, Min, dinner's ready!" Akarsha's mom called out from the other room.)

"...Nothing." 

"Yea. Nothing." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it is unfortunate that Akarsha says the word "sigh" aloud to be annoying. 
> 
> Stream LOONA So What.


	3. Endless Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Min dyes her hair. The gang helps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from the song by Thao & The Get Down Stay Down. Set a while before Now That I Found You and some time after the first chapter of this work. 
> 
> This work is now Min-centered hijinks with a lot of Akarsha, but also everyone else. If it's not clear yet, my fav of the main four is Min, so this was bound to happen eventually.
> 
> **Please consider supporting me at ko-fi.com/lycchi. If you can't right now, that is completely understandable; please take care as possible! I am currently accepting commissions at a rate of $5 USD for 1000 words or $3 USD for 500 words (not including transaction fees), payment via PayPal upon completion. I will only write SFW and please absolutely no pr* ship content. Non Butterfly Soup content is okay (no Overwatch, horror-related works or AOT), just check with me first. I can also offer editing services for fanfic, poetry, articles or scholarly works at a sliding scale of $3-6 for up to eight pages. If you are interested, contact me on tumblr @lycchi-writes or leave a comment.**

"Could you pass the blue colour?" Diya asked Akarsha, who was leaning with her back against the sink. There was very little space to convene in Diya and Min's apartment washroom, not that it was a great place to hangout to begin with. 

"Sure, sure." Akarsha grabbed the tub of Manic Panic from the shelving above the sink. The label read After Midnight. She twisted open the lid and stared at the unnaturally dark blue substance before reluctantly passing it off to Diya. "...What's even in this?"

Min shrugged. "It's vegan so probably plants or something." 

"I mean, dude, are you sure we're doing this right? Your hair's like... the texture of soggy ramen noodles." Akarsha turned her attention to the current state of Min's hair. 

"Yeah." Diya ran her fingers through Min's hair. "It feels like I'm holding a bunch of cold spaghetti that's about to slip out of my hands. ...Feels bad. Are you sure you still want to do this?" Diya looked at Min with worry. 

"I'm sure. Really. Thanks for helping me." Min squeezed Diya's hand reassuringly.

"Okay. As long as you're sure. And of course!" Diya leaned down and kissed Min on the cheek. 

"I dunno man, like, maybe you should've asked that question before you put the bleach on her head?"

Noelle stood at the washroom doorway. "See? I knew it. This was a terrible idea."

Min glared at her from across the tiny, 3' by 7' room. "No one asked you."

"I already told you, bleaching hair irreversibly damages the hair shaft and exposes you to toxic chemicals that put you at a higher risk of certain life-threatening diseases."

"That's dumb. A bunch of chemicals won't kill me. I just have to be stronger than the chemicals and then they can't do anything to me. ...Why are you even here if you aren't gonna even help?"

"I am only here because Diya asked me to watch Shibe so he wouldn't disturb either of you while you did whatever _this_ is. And, no, this is why you almost failed high school level biology and chemistry and practically had to 'beg' for my assistance. It doesn't matter how 'strong' you are when you are deliberately putting yourself in risky situations. That's just plain stupidity." 

"HEY--"

"Wow. Just like Frenchman to be super mean when telling somebody she cares about their well-being. It's just hair dye, though. What's the big deal?"

"Stop right there. I know that it won't actually kill her. I am only telling Min that she should be more careful for Diya's sake, not because I actually _care_ about her."

"Aww. Thanks Noelle." Diya smiled at Noelle from behind Min. "We all know that's not true, though."

"Yea. Get over yourself. We all know you don't hate me and I don't hate you too, but that doesn't mean anything else. GOT IT?!" Min added. 

"I, but I... that simply isn't..."

Akarsha grinned at the sight of Noelle being at a loss for words.

"Hehehe. You got busted."

"YOU, BE QUIET."

"Wait." Diya stepped in. "Akarsha, you followed Noelle out of the room right when I started helping Min, why are you here?"

"Sigh. Everyday I ask myself that. I mean, what did you expect? I didn't come here to be a third wheel. Don't think we couldn't hear you two sweet-talking each other from the living room. And how could I leave poor Frenchman all alone? She can't get enough of me." Akarsha nuzzled her face into Noelle's shoulder, "y'know, 'cause she loves me too much, right, Frenchman? Right? Riiiiigggghhhht--" 

Noelle sighed. "...Yes, that is unfortunately correct." 

Akarsha was a little taken aback by how direct Noelle was being and laughed nervously.

"........Hahahaha...ha... HAH. Gay." 

"Akarsha, we are literally dating."

"Nah man, I know, I know. I'm just kinda getting embarrassed from you flat-out saying that. Like, why d'you gotta admit it outright like that?"

"...Ugh. Now _I'm_ getting embarrassed." Noelle covered her flushed face with her right hand. "Don't look at me. Don't you dare."

"Then maybe you should've been embarrassed when you said it??" Akarsha paused. "...Hey, Noelle?"

"What _now_?" Noelle feigned annoyance. 

"Love you too."

Noelle smiled a little and lightly hit Akarsha on the shoulder. Akarsha playfully nudged her back. 

"Me and Diya are getting embarrassed just watching you both..." Min grimaced. 

Akarsha coughed and cleared her throat. "Maaaaannnnn, that bleach sure stinks. Best double date ever, amirite or am I right?" 

"Not a date," Diya said, as she massaged the blue colour into Min's hair. 

Min frowned at Akarsha. "If this is a double date, it's a really shitty one."

"In this economy it's not _not_ a date." Akarsha shrugged.

"Something has been bothering me since we got here... I am certain this washroom is only built for one person to use at a time. This apartment barely fits two people and a dog. Given its poor conditions, how do we know the floor isn't about to collapse from underneath us at any given moment?" Noelle unfortunately gave voice to a question that had crossed the minds of everyone in the room at least once. Or twice.

Diya looked at Noelle worriedly. "Please don't jinx it."

Min raised her voice, "DON'T JINX IT. YOU BETTER NOT."

"Yeah babe, don't jinx it," Akarsha added.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DiyaMin dunking on ppkm? Deserved.
> 
> Yes, a double date can be inviting your friends over to help dye your hair. 
> 
> And yes, I wrote something just so I could advertise my commissions. Please have this fun content in these trying times. 
> 
> Next episode: Akarsha helps buzz Min's undercut and ends up drawing a smiley face.
> 
> I will eventually publish the conversation Min and Noelle have about lactose-intolerance conspiracy theories that I refer to in chapter 3 of Memory Pools.


	4. Tiny Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Min and Diya destroying store property at Snowcastle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from the song by MIKA. Takes place after Diya and Min's date at the end of the game. 
> 
> **Please consider supporting me at ko-fi.com/lycchi. If you can't right now, that is completely understandable; please take care as possible! I am currently accepting commissions at a rate of $5 USD for 1000 words or $3 USD for 500 words (not including transaction fees), payment via PayPal upon completion. I will only write SFW and please absolutely no pr* ship content. Non Butterfly Soup content is okay (no Overwatch, horror-related works or AOT), just check with me first. I can also offer editing services for fanfic, poetry, articles or scholarly works at a sliding scale of $3-6 for up to eight pages. If you are interested, contact me on tumblr @lycchi-writes or leave a comment.**

"FUCK YOU. LOVE IS LOVE."

"Min, it's okay. We should just go--" Diya tried her very best to convince Min.

"Look, I don't know who you kids are and I couldn't care less about who you're kissing. To be honest, this whole thing was hilarious more than anything else. Unfortunately, the store manager will fire me if I don't permanently ban you two for destroying property. I don't make the rules." 

"Ok. Be that way. It's not like it's your fault, I guess," Min paused, "...but can we at least get the rest of our Mt. Fuji to-go? That shit's expensive as fuck." 

("Hey. Is it too late to pretend we don't know them??" Akarsha whispered to Noelle from their table.)

("Are you seriously asking that?!" Noelle whispered back loudly in an incredulous tone.)

"...Alright. Just _please_ take your 'friends' with you," Snowcastle's only employee sounded exhausted as she pointed at the suspicious bickering pair seated in the corner of the room. "I've worked here for more than eight months and have never seen anyone do something as sacrilegious and cursed as use a fork and knife to eat the pearls. People bring their babies here."

"HEY PAL. IT'S FREE REAL ESTATE."

"BE QUIET, AKARSHA. YOU ARE MAKING A TERRIBLE SITUATION WORSE!" Noelle raised her voice at her partner-in-crime. 

"No, both of you need to stop yelling. We are open to the public. You aren't the only customers here, but I can definitely say you are the worst." The employee carefully poured the remainder of the shaved ice in a to-go bowl with two plastic spoons and shoved it into Min's hands. "I will give you all one last warning. Now, goodbye." 

\--

"D'you think she was mad? Like, just maybe?" 

"...What do you think?" Noelle glared at Akarsha. "I knew this was a terrible idea." 

"And yet here you are?? This was your plan too, Frenchman. And, I mean, she didn't ban _us_ at least."

Noelle sighed. "If the policy was in place, she likely would have."

"What policy? No clowns allowed?" 

"Hmm... Too soon." Diya eyed Noelle and Akarsha's questionable get-ups. 

"This entire scheme was ridiculous, excessive." Noelle rolled her eyes.

Akarsha shrugged. "But it was 'ridiculous' enough that it worked. Can't be mad 'bout that."

"...I suppose." 

Min took a spoonful of the partly melted shaved ice and brought it to Diya's mouth. "Say ahh." 

Diya blushed as she accepted the offering. "Mmm... Still good. Thanks Min."

Min became giddy at the sight of Diya's sweet smile. It was an image she wanted to print onto her heart.

"Aww. _Min and Diya sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g._ And you have us to thank. Love wins." Akarsha cooed at the newly-formed couple.

"..." Diya looked embarrassed. 

"Thanks I guess?" Min said with suspicion. 

"Damn, you guys should've seen yourselves. Oh wait! I can show you."

Akarsha began making exaggerated kissing sounds as she pretended to make out with her fist.

"Ew. Stop that." Noelle cringed out of disgust, while Diya looked even more embarrassed than before.

"..."

"Here, Diya. Take this." Min handed the to-go container to Diya and locked her gaze onto Akarsha. "I'll be right back, I promise."

"...D-did I just hear the school bell?? Well, looks like I gotta get going. Catch you two love birds later, you too Frenchman. BYE." And Akarsha sped off.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE SHIT."

"AT LEAST I'M NOT AS LITTLE AS YOU."

"YOU BETTER SAY SIKE. YOU BETTER SAY IT." 

"I HELPED AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME??"

Min chased Akarsha all the way down the block and gradually their voices became more quiet and distant (even though it was clear they were still yelling).

Diya and Noelle watched them from afar.

"...I think I have a headache." Noelle began massaging her temples.

Despite all of her fears and anxieties about life, the moment as it was left Diya with a feeling that they'd all be okay, if not now, then eventually. 

Maybe this was only just the beginning, maybe it all began a long time ago or maybe they all had a long way to go before there was really any beginning, she doesn't know. Either way Diya couldn't help but smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU where shaved ice is indestructible because otherwise it'd be a waste.


	5. Soft Sounds From Another Planet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Min and Jun leave Florida. CW: for discussion of child abuse, violence, gaslighting, Christianity and surveillance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title comes from the song by Japanese Breakfast. I highly recommend reading The Body Is A Blade either before or after reading this chapter. I know that the description of Difficult Situations is "hijinks" and tonally, I wouldn't say this is hijinks, but this has been something I've wanted to put out here for a while because it fills in at least some of the gaps regarding conflict between Min and Jun. There is some reading between the lines because I needed to write this in a way that wouldn't be too retraumatizing for me, please understand.
> 
> If you don't feel like you're in the right place to be reading this chapter, that is completely understandable, please take care. I promise that I will write actual Min and Jun hijinks eventually and it will be fun and not awful.
> 
> **Please consider supporting me at ko-fi.com/lycchi. If you can't right now, that is completely understandable; take care as possible! I am currently accepting commissions at a rate of $5 USD for 1000 words or $3 USD for 500 words (not including transaction fees), payment via PayPal upon completion. I will only write SFW and please absolutely no pr* ship content. Non Butterfly Soup content is okay (no Overwatch, horror-related works or AOT), just check with me first. I can also offer editing services for fanfic, poetry, articles or scholarly works at a sliding scale of $3-6 for up to eight pages. If you are interested, contact me on tumblr @lycchi-writes or leave a comment.**

"Did you tell that guy about dad?"

"...I told him not to worry about it."

"Not to worry about 'what'? WHAT, JUN?!" 

"Don't talk so loudly, Min. It's not that man's business and it's not our business to talk to strangers anyways... They don't know us, they don't even know the people they're asking about."

"That's wrong and you know it." 

"It's not wrong and, even if what dad's doing _was_ bad or wrong, we're just _kids_. Without him we wouldn't have a place to live or food to eat. I know it's hard, but what can we do? ...You shouldn't have told the social worker to come to school. If dad finds out--" 

"_Exactly_! We're _just_ kids, what he does isn't our fault. AND I ALREADY TOLD YOU, I DIDN'T CALL THEM! Why won't you believe me?!"

"Shh... I told you not to raise your voice. ...If you didn't do it, then who did? Who else could it have been?" Jun whispered.

"I DON'T KNOW? HOW THE HELL AM I S'POSED TO KNOW?!" Min huffed before lowering her voice again, "All our neighbours hate us. Who knows, maybe it was that mean white lady with the poodle or that old white dude who's always washing his truck, but maybe it doesn't even matter who did it because he deserved it even if I didn't do it." 

"Then maybe you should stop riling him up when you know that he's going to get angry... You break things too, you do things you shouldn't do all the time. Why can't you just stop?" 

"What else can I do?! Do nothing like you?" Min sounded bitter.

But so did Jun. 

"Min, that's not fair and you know it..." Jun exhaled slowly in order to maintain his composure. "It's not always bad. ...Why else would mom put up with him? She must have married him for a reason. He can be nice sometimes; he gives us things and he cares about us in his own way, he goes to church every week--"

"But maybe mom's just _choosing_ him over us and so what if he goes to church? Does that excuse him being a piece of shit? Hah." Min laughed. "You know what, maybe God's just as fucked up as him and He knows it too." 

"...Min, you shouldn't say that, you know you shouldn't say that." Jun looked wary, as he checked to see if anyone was watching or listening in on their conversation. 

"Jun, I just don't want him to hurt us. I won't let him do it... I'm sorry, but no matter what, I won't do it. I can't." 

But he's already hurt them and it's meant so much that he's hurt them.

"Min, we shouldn't keep talking about this... We can't." A mantra.

Both their mother and father were so good at pretending that everything was alright, but only on his terms and only by His word, or so he says. At home, mom fixes every hole in the wall, sweeps up every broken piece of porcelain. Without a word. The quiet after a storm, it's their ritual. Their kids were expected to do the same, but Min would never do it without putting up a fight, again and again.

Again and again. 

A week later, they found out they'd be moving back to California after more than five years of living in Florida. The school year had only just begun. Neither Jun nor Min could be sure if the timing was just a coincidence, but Florida never truly felt like home anyway. Five years felt like a long time, especially when you were a kid, but before they knew it, they were coming back. Home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Game: we collectively spam the tag with content until we get new info on Butterfly Soup 2.


	6. Everytime We Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chatroom of your dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from the song by Cascada. This conversation takes place in the anime and gaming group chat that I discuss in Youth Line. Read the third chapter of Youth Line first!
> 
> **Please consider supporting me at ko-fi.com/lycchi. If you can't right now, that is completely understandable; take care as possible! I am currently accepting commissions at a rate of $5 USD for 1000 words or $3 USD for 500 words (not including transaction fees), payment via PayPal upon completion. I will only write SFW and please absolutely no pr* ship content. Non Butterfly Soup content is okay (no Overwatch, horror-related works or AOT), just check with me first. I can also offer editing services for fanfic, poetry, articles or scholarly works at a sliding scale of $3-6 for up to eight pages. If you are interested, contact me on tumblr @lycchi-writes or leave a comment.**

**Sakura: **heya~ did u guys see the latest episode of michiko to hatchin? 

**Sakura: **i'm dying to talk about it 

**Yuki: **mmm not yet, haven't even seen the first ep yet 

**Sakura: **WHAT :(

**albret** **einstong: **dude seriously ?????? u havent even started it yetjssjk 

**albret einstong: **to be fair i was worried itd b bad at first 

**Sakura: **yea, it's surprisingly good

**Sakura: **watch it be the sleeper hit of the year

**Sakura: **yuki, i can send u the veoh link to the first ep!

**Yuki: **o///o 

**Yuki: **thx <3

**Sakura: **i got u <3

**albret einstong: ** @Ester

**albret einstong: **wow its sure getting hot in here

**albret einstong: **:)

**Yuki logged off. **

**albret einstong: **:(

**albret einstong: **???

**Ester: **Please don't @ me over dumb things

**albret einstong: **...

**albret einstong: **was it something i did

**albret einstong: **was it something i said

**Sakura: ** http://www.veoh.com/watch/vn0tr3a1s044y/

**albret einstong:** sakura 

**albret einstong: **its time to turn ourselves in 

**albret einstong: **wecant keep living a life of crime 

**Sakura: **does this mean you'll stop torrenting anime

**albret einstong: **...pls dont contradict me in this trying time

**albret einstong: **we KILLED yuki :( shes gone

**Sakura: **NOT ME!!

**Sakura: **that was all u! 

**Sakura: **WAIT, i got it.

**Sakura: **an answer that'll solve all our problems.

**Sakura: **ester killed her. it was her

**Ester: **...what the hell?

**Ester: **leave me out of it.

**albret einstong: ***looks at u suspiciously*

**Ester: **you guys are being stupid. bye. 

**Sakura:** :'( no, don't leave. the party's just started

**Sakura:** ester,, gomen... 

**Sakura:** ♪ baby come back to me (come back), i'll be everything you need (come back) _♪ _

**Yuki: **guys;;

**Yuki: **i'm back,

**Yuki:** pwease don't fight ;(

**albret einstong: **dude where were u???? u just disappeared all of a sudden

**Sakura: **:') we missed u! <3

**Yuki: **missed u too! <3

**Yuki: **i was on youtube 

**Yuki: **but my internet :(

**Yuki: **keeps lagging :((

**Yuki: **...akarsha,u said min likes sonic?

**albret einstong: **? yaaa

**albret einstong:** sonic adventure 2 i think

**Yuki: **okay. idek what the heck that is but 

**Yuki:** @Min look i found this for u! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W4hgCWaNlps

**Min: **...what

**Min: **WHAT THE FUCK

**Min: **WHAT IS THIS

**Min: **MY EARS HURT

**Min: **THIS SONGS SHIT

**Min: **IS THIS WHAT YOU LISTEN TO? IT SUCKS

**Min: **how can u even listen to this nice try but i havent even played this game befor

**Yuki:** ... ;_;

**Yuki: ***cries and runs away* 

**Yuki logged off.**

**Sakura: **:'( LOOK AT WHAT U DID MIN! 

**albret einstong: **min ur so mean :(

**albret einstong: **how could u?

**Min: **hey i sayed 'nice try' what part of that didnt she get

**Sakura: ***throws rocks at min* 

**Min: **wtf

**Min: ***eats rocks*

**albret einstong: **sjdfklsjfkl WHAT ARE U A SHARK?? 

**Min: **sharks dont eat rocks they eat people dumbass

**Sakura: **but isn't that made up? 

**Sakura: **like, sharks don't eat people, they eat fish

**albret einstong: **...tru.

**albret einstong:** *throws fish at min* 

**Min: **wtfff stop

**Sakura: ***throws more fish at min*

**Min:** FUCKIGN HELL

**Min: **STOP

**Sakura: **mind ur profanity, min :(

**Min: **MIND THIS. *throws a knife*

**Sakura: **x_x

**Sakura: ***is dead* 

**Ester: **Grace, i can see you. 

**Ester:** please stop already.

**Ester **i will literally die if you don't put an end to this.

**Ester: **i know you logged off on purpose just to see how they'd react

**Yuki:** mmmmmmmm........... u caught me :(

**Sakura: ***heart eyes* you're back <3

**Yuki: **but ester u didn't leave :3

**Yuki: **even tho u said u would :33

**Sakura:** mmmm... :333

**albret einstong: **:3333

**Min: **...

**albret einstong: **@Min don't break the chain

**Min:** FUCK OFF IM NTO MAKING SOME FURRY CAT FACE

**Min logged off. **

**albret einstong: **min's a big meanie :'(

**Yuki:** h-hidoi...

**Sakura: **boo~ so mean

**Yuki: **@Ester :(

**Sakura: **@Ester :((

**albret einstong: **@Ester :(((

**Yuki:** @Ester :((((

**Sakura: **@Ester :(((((

**Ester: **...seriously? you're still doing this?

**Ester: **just leave me alone already

**Yuki: **ouch </3 :'(

**Sakura: **my kokoro's brokoro :'((

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ester was genuinely excited to see the group discussing Michiko to Hatchin and waited in hopes that the conversation would drift back to it, only for her to be let down completely.


	7. Smile Bomb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ester, 'Sakura' and 'Yuki' spend quality time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title comes from the song by Matsuko Mawatari (i.e. the YYH opening).
> 
> Yes. If no one else's going to give me poly ride-or-die weeb gal pals, I'll just have to write them myself. Read Youth Line first.
> 
> **Please consider supporting me at ko-fi.com/lycchi. If you can't right now, that is completely understandable; take care as possible! I am currently accepting commissions at a rate of $5 USD for 1000 words or $3 USD for 500 words (not including transaction fees), payment via PayPal upon completion. I will only write SFW and please absolutely no pr* ship content. Non Butterfly Soup content is okay (no Overwatch, horror-related works or AOT), just check with me first. I can also offer editing services for fanfic, poetry, articles or scholarly works at a sliding scale of $3-6 for up to eight pages. If you are interested, contact me on tumblr @lycchi-writes or leave a comment.**

"Aww, your mom leaves you notes?" 'Sakura' asked with a hint of amusement. 

'Yuki' snickered. "So sweet~" 

"She isn't always like this..." 

"Lemme see what it says!" 

Ester swiped the note off the kitchen counter and hid it behind her back before 'Sakura' could grab it. 

"It's nothing, really."

"If it were nothing you'd let us see! C'mon, don't be stingy." 'Sakura' continued to be insistent. 

"I already told y--" While Ester was distracted, 'Yuki' stealthily snatched the note out of her hand.

"GRACE."

"Here, Sakura!" 

'Yuki' quickly passed the note to 'Sakura'. 

"_Nice catch_."

"GIVE IT BACK." 

"_Nice pitching._"

'Sakura' held the note up high so Ester couldn't reach it even if she tried. 

"Read it out loud!" 'Yuki' yelled. 

Ester crossed her arms in front of her chest and frowned.

"Fine. Just do it. It's really not a big deal, though."

"Welp, if you say so. ...AHEM," 'Sakura' cleared her throat and pretended to fix her non-existent glasses for added effect. "She says: Hi sweetie, please help yourselves to the orange juice in the fridge and whatever's in the pantry. (Except the wasabi peas, save those for your dad, okay?) Remember, don't snack too much before dinner and treat your friends like they're your guests. Treat them well. I'm happy that you're finally inviting your friends over and I'm sorry that your dad and I can't be there. We've been worried about you! Please say hello to your dear _tomodachi_ for me! Talk to you later. Hugs and kisses. Love, mom."

"S-she's so sweet..." 'Yuki' sniffled. "Me too! Tell your mom I said hi too."

Ester cringed. "Sumi, there's no way she said that last bit."

"You mean the part where she says 'love, mom'?? If you think I'm lying, take a look! The words don't lie." 

"You know what I mean. Now, give it back." 

"Don't be mean, Ester~" 'Sakura' lowered her arm and returned the note to its rightful owner. 

"Nothing wrong with a little embellishment," 'Yuki' added. 

"Really? 'Embellishment' my ass." Ester sighed and smiled slightly. "Whatever... I guess it doesn't matter." 

Ester carefully folded the note and tucked it into the front pocket of her overalls for safe-keeping. 

\--

"You were so cute as a wittle baby~" 'Yuki' teased Ester.

"Yeah~ I mean, you're cute now too," 'Sakura' added with a wink. 

"True. She's not wrong." 'Yuki' nodded her head in-agreement. 

Ester tried to keep her cool and hide her embarrassment at her friends' overtly affectionate words. Unfortunately, she was struggling.

"Hey, I know your dad's Chinese, but where did you say he was from exactly?" 'Sakura' asked, eyeing a framed photo of the married couple and their two children.

"His family was originally from Guangdong. They immigrated to California when he was small, so he doesn't really remember a whole lot. ...I don't really know what I want to study or do with my life, but sometimes I think it'd be nice if I could take a Cantonese class in college, like, if they even have it... I want to know enough so that I can understand my mah-mah and yeh-yeh, even just a little. Maybe then I'd feel closer to them, if that makes sense? I don't know... I probably wouldn't even be that good at it--" Ester suddenly became aware of how long she'd been rambling and trailed off, "...Sorry, I didn't mean to talk about it this much. This is stupid..."

"Hey!" 'Yuki' grabbed Ester by the shoulders and shook her. "It's not stupid. Stop saying things are stupid when they aren't."

"Okay, I GET it. Grace, just please, please STOP shaking me. It's literally making me feel sick." Ester pushed her hands off her.

"You know, you really don't have to feel bad about it," 'Sakura' added, "It's, like, actually cool that you want to learn your dad's mother tongue. I've known Urdu my whole life but I've never thought about what it'd be like not speaking the same language as my family. That must be tough. Sorry if I overstepped or anything."

"...No, it's fine. You didn't say anything wrong. I guess, it's nice, talking about it with someone. I think about these things and can't ever tell anyone and definitely not my parents. Honestly, it's kind of shitty."

'Yuki' nodded her head in-agreement. "Mmmm... Y'know, sometimes I get annoyed when people ask me where I'm from, but I feel like I can't show it or get mad about it, because, if I do, like, I'll be treated like I'm making a big deal over nothing or something that's 'normal'. How could anyone not get bothered by it sometimes?"

"Or, like, all the time tbh."

"Yeah. I can relate."

"Even though I barely remember my dad, I know I'm Filipino on both sides of my family," 'Yuki' continued, "...but if I ever took one of those ancestry DNA tests, who knows what the heck would pop up, _b__ecause_ I'm Filipino." 

"Hah, I think know what you mean, kind of..." Ester laughed awkwardly. 

'Sakura' nodded her head fervently at her two friends. "That's valid, real valid."

"...Hey, before it gets late, do you guys want to watch something? We can keep talking too, of course, I mean..." Ester trailed off awkwardly.

'Sakura' enthusiastically offered a thumbs up in response. "Yea! Yes to both of those things."

"How about Yu Yu Hakusho?" 'Yuki' suggested. "My internet's been really slow so I haven't been able to watch the last few episodes..." 

"That's fine by me. Just give me a minute to set up."

Really, things were more than fine. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've thought long and hard about writing a movie night fic, but when I think about it, I can't create a scenario where it's not the whole team on accident? If the anime + games groupchat did a thing, Min would end up inviting Diya and Akarsha + Diya would collectively try to invite Noelle, who tbh might not even be able to go unless someone's about to get a little fraudulent, meaning nerd-jock Chryssa and nerd Liz get involved. ...Actually, almost everyone would have to get a little fraudulent to be 'allowed' to go. Anyway, by contrast, Ester's parents are enthusiastic about her spending time with friends.
> 
> Besides her concerns about normalcy, part of why Ester worries when she sees how close 'Yuki' and 'Sakura' are is that she feels like she'll always be the odd one out. They eventually win her over and their time together proves otherwise.


	8. Is Anybody out There?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chryssa and Liz lead a cryptid investigation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title comes from the song by The Ballet.
> 
> I've wanted to write this idea for a while now, but never got to drafting it until now. Have this belated offering for Trans Day of Visibility.
> 
> **Please consider tipping me for my work at ko-fi.com/lycchi; if you can't right now, that is totally understandable. Your sentiments are appreciated, please take care as possible! I am accepting commissions at a rate of $5 USD for 1000 words or $3 USD for 500 words (not including transaction fees), via PayPal upon completion. Multi-chapter works are up for discussion. Non Butterfly Soup content is okay (no Overwatch / Blizzard, horror-related works, AOT), just check with me first. I will only write SFW and please absolutely no pr* ship content. At a sliding scale of $3-6 I can also edit fanfic, article, poetry or scholarly works of up to eight pages, single-spaced. If you are interested, please message me on tumblr @lycchi-writes or leave a comment.**

"I brought walkie-talkies." Chryssa unzipped her backpack to reveal two heavy-duty walkie-talkies, the kind only professionals have access to. 

"You bought them for this?" Liz asked.

"Nah, they use them at the animal conservatory. Let's just say they're out on a 'loan'... If you know what I'm getting at."

"So you took them from your parents's workplace just so we could investigate a cryptid sighting, because of something you saw in the newspaper last week?" Liz said in her usual sweet and unassuming tone.

Chryssa groaned. "...When you say it out loud like that, it makes it seem worse than it is."

"Say it how?" 

"Like that." 

"Like that?" 

"Like you-- Nevermind." 

Chryssa held out one of the walkie-talkies. "I know I don't need to tell you, but be careful with it. If my parents find out I took 'em, I'm as good as dead meat." 

"Oops." Liz reached for the walkie-talkie but pretended to pull her hand away at the last second. "...Just kidding. Haha." 

"Hey! Not funny! I mean it-- Shoot." Chryssa shivered from the wind chill, bringing her arms to her chest for warmth. "It's sure chilly by the water." She was wearing a grey hoody underneath a lightweight tracksuit, but it wasn't nearly warm enough for a late-night adventure by the lake.

"Let me guess. You were so excited you came here without thinking about how cold it'd be?" Liz laughed. "It's just like you to do something like that." 

"It was warm while I was running here!" Chryssa stubbornly stood her ground about her foolishness.

"Here!" Liz carefully unwound the bulky mint-green scarf from her neck and held it out to Chryssa. "You can borrow this." 

"...But didn't you wear it 'cause it's cold out? Don't give it to me over a mistake _I _made." 

Liz shrugged. "My coat's warm enough and I made sure to wear layers, see? I'm sure I'll be fine without it, I just don't want you to catch a cold." 

"...In that case, I won't say no. Thanks, Liz." Chryssa took the scarf and put it on.

She was sure it looked a little mismatched with her current attire, maybe even silly.

"Aww you look cute. I wish I could get a better look." Not that Liz seemed to agree.

"Heh. You flatter me." Chryssa blushed a little at Liz's words and hoped it was dark enough outside that she wouldn't be able to tell.

"I just can't believe there are only three more games scheduled until the end of the school year!" Liz gazed up into the star-filled sky. "It's sad that it'll be over, but I'm really glad that I got to play baseball again. Who can and can't play, on what team and terms, it feels arbitrary, but getting to play on this team has given me a lot of joy." 

Chryssa laughed. "...With how everyone except Diya and Min play, the rules might as well be arbitrary too. But yeah, I agree." 

"Haha. That's true. They sure have a way of getting creative, but that's their charm. It's one of the things I'll miss the most when we graduate." 

"I only wish we could have started it sooner. There's less than two months left. One year has gone by fast, too fast. When I think about it, we didn't even really have a year... Can't say I'm not going to miss those brats. Of course, I'll miss you too." 

"You make it sound like we aren't going to be attending the same college and sharing a dorm. I'll miss them too, but we can still visit them sometimes." Liz smiled as she took a moment to imagine their juniors awkwardly but surely leading the team. "I know you're worried, but they're growing up. They'll be fine. It might not be right away, but I know they'll be alright."

"You're right. They are growing up, even though they really have a way of making me question it sometimes. Or all the time. I don't think I can forget how they started a fire after the first team meeting. Those damn troublemakers..." 

"Haha... Even if I wanted to, I don't think I'd be able to forget that image either..." Liz trailed off awkwardly.

"But I know I'll miss _this_. When we visit them, it won't be the same. We won't be playing on the same field... We can't order them around like we're used to."

"Hmm... I think I know what you mean. In a way, I look forward to seeing how they'll grow and where they'll take the team, even if watching them makes me a little nervous." Liz giggled. "And I'm really going to miss co-captaining with you, walking the halls with you and saying hi to our teammates on our way to class, there's a lot I'm going to miss. The things I take for granted in the present, like being called in the middle of the night because you're too scared to fall asleep after reading about local cryptids. I'll really miss your late-night delirious rants about bigfoot the night before a book report is due." Liz rested a hand on her cheek and shook her head. "I'll probably miss that the most." 

"Hey! There's no proof bigfoot _doesn't_ exist, okay? I'm practicing the same amount of skepticism and interest any other human being would!" Chryssa paused and narrowed her eyes at Liz. "...You're making fun of me aren't you?" 

"What do you mean?" Liz smiled and giggled at her best friend. "I don't know about that. We're out by the docks in the middle of the night to look for, who was it, Nessie? I'm surprised you wanted to do this even though it's something you've been too scared to do for so long. Didn't you invite me because you were too scared to come here alone?" 

"...Yes. I mean, no... I... I'll tell you la--" 

"Wait. I don't mean to interrupt..." Liz pointed at the waters nervously. "But I think I saw something move. ...Do you think it's her?"

Chryssa stopped to watch the strange movement in the water. "It has to be... We're close to where the guy in the paper said he spotted her. DAMMIT, I THOUGHT I'D BE READY BUT I'M NOT. Now that she's actually here I don't know what to do." 

Liz panicked at the sight of bubbles rising to the surface of the water, creating small but dramatic ripples. "I-I think she's moving towards us. What do we do now?"

"I DON'T KNOW. I'VE NEVER SEEN HER IN-PERSON BEFORE." Chryssa sounded a mixture of nervous and excited, completely out of her element. 

"Did you remember to bring your camera?" 

"Shit, I almost forgot." Chryssa unzipped the pocket of her tracksuit and pulled out a small digital camera. "If I didn't get a picture, there'd be no point. Thanks, Liz."

Chryssa took several consecutive photos, each one blurrier than the last.

"Shoot. None of these photos are turning out." Chryssa groaned.

"Try turning flash on! Maybe that'll help since it's so dark out."

"Okay." Chryssa quickly fiddled with the settings. "I think I got it!"

But nothing could have prepared the two of them for the events that would ensue.

In the click of a button, a terrifying loud and muffled bellow rung out from below. "MFFMFFFMFMPFHPFHFHPHFHFFHFHPFFFFFHFHFFHFFF..." And, in a matter of seconds, a small head burst through the dark surface of the water, drenching Liz and Chryssa in the process. 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"It's here it's here! Oh no no no no no no," Liz cried out. 

"SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT. FUCK THIS!" Chryssa screamed. 

The two girls scurried to the opposite side of the dock and continued to shriek at the sight of the mysterious creature as they clung onto each other for their dear lives.

"Chryssa, w-what do we do?! You're the expert, so please, please _do _something." 

"YOU! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM US!" Chryssa yelled at the creature but the eery muffled sound continued. 

"MFFFFFPFHFFHFHFPHFF......."

Startled by its increasingly rapid movement, Chryssa tossed her walkie-talkie at the creature, hitting it on the head before it landed in the water in a big splash. Unfortunately, the noises only became worse.

"ARRRGHHGHGHGHHG. MMMMMMMFFFFFF... HEEEELLLPPP MMMFMFMMFPHhphSTTTOOOPP."

Liz narrowed her eyes at the creature. The moon reflected strangely across the surface of its face.

And then it hit her. "Chryssa, wait!" 

Liz pressed the button on her flashlight keyring and pointed it at the creature. 

"MMMMFFFPHPHHHfffQUUUIIITTT IT."

It lifted its helmet and spoke.

"OW. STOP. I SAID QUIT IT. YOU'RE HURTING MY POOR EYES."

"Oops. Sorry about that!" Liz lowered the flashlight out of its face.

Chryssa looked at the creature--no, the human in shock.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! WHY ARE YOU SCUBA DIVING IN THE MIDDLE OF SPRING." Chryssa yelled. 

"I WAS LOOKING FOR CLAMS! YOU KIDS SHOULDN'T EVEN BE OUT HERE. IT'S THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT." The diver yelled back angrily. 

"HEY! YOU SHOULDN'T BE HERE EITHER, ASSHOLE!"

"WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE YOUNG LADY--"

"Shhh..." Liz held an index finger to her lips and signalled the two of them to lower their voices. "Do you hear that? I think someone's coming... Chryssa, we better run, quickly!"

"Hey! Who's there? No loitering after 9!"

Unfortunately for all three of them, a security guard caught wind of the commotion by the docks and pointed his flashlight in their direction.

And so the night ended in a chase.

Luckily, Chryssa and Liz were able to get away without getting caught. Their athleticism had really paid off.

The diver, on the other hand, swam away, disappearing into the night as quickly as they had made themself visible. 

The two girls never saw them again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liz talks like a mom answering the phone but 24/7.


	9. She Plays Bass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diya meets Akarsha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title comes from the song by beabadoobee. She plays bass(ball).
> 
> This is the meeting described in chapter 5 of Memory Pools, but written from Diya's perspective. I started writing this in March, so it's a little messy. Hopefully this is good practice for getting back into the rhythm of producing content.
> 
> If you are a reader of Memory Pools: I'm VERY slowly working on the final update and can't give an estimate yet for when it'll be ready. Your continued patience is appreciated.
> 
> **Consider tipping me at ko-fi.com/lycchi.**
> 
> EDIT (18 AUGUST 2020): Please reread for significant rewrites.

"It's so nice to finally meet you, Diya. Your parents have told us all about you." The clean-shaven man clasped both of Diya's hands, shaking them vigorously.

Diya reluctantly nodded her head to acknowledge his words.

"Yes. You're so tall. Are you still growing? What are you two feeding her?" The woman turned to ask her parents.

"Oh, nothing special." 

"Haha. But really, tell us. Our kids only seem to get shorter, you can tell who they take after." The woman teased her husband, who scratched his neck sheepishly but seemed to take it all in stride.

The first rule to exuding confidence is to maintain eye contact. If you could do that, you could get away with almost anything.

Or so her mom says.

But reality was much different for Diya.

No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't just change this part of her, even if it was for someone else's sake. Especially her parents' sake.

"Please come in! Don't be shy." The woman adds.

"Yes, make yourself at home!"

Fighting the urge to run, Diya followed her parents into the strangers' home.

Diya couldn't maintain eye contact with them even if she tried. She has tried.

Even if it was supposedly for her 'own good', she couldn't just 'do it'. It wasn't that easy.

Her eyes would just as quickly wander elsewhere and her mind to other places before settling into discomfort and queasiness, so, instead she would employ a different 'strategy'.

While her height made hiding from plain sight near impossible, it had gifted Diya with a line-of-sight that made it a lot easier to avoid other people's gazes. For this, she was only slightly thankful.

Diya did her best to pick a spot right above the gap where the couple's shoulders met before being quickly drawn to the steady, rhythmic movements coming from the antique grandfather's clock on the far-side of the living room.

Depicting a scene from the popular fable, a tortoise and hare were carved into the warm, burnt amber wood surrounding the face of the old grandfather clock.

Diya had never seen anything like it.

The markings on the face of the clock created the illusion of a racing track around which the animals were in a permanent chase. Her eyes followed the clockwise clicks of the second hand and the sequential forward movement of the minute hand.

"Would any of you like a glass of water?" The man asked. 

"Oh, that'd be wonderful. Thank you." Diya's dad replies. 

"Yes. Thank you for your courtesy." Diya's mom said graciously.

"How about..."

But it was difficult to make out what kind of expressions the animals were making from where Diya was standing. 

"Diya?" 

"Oh. Umm..." Diya's eyes darted back and forth between the strange antique clock and the even stranger couple welcoming her and her parents into their home.

Her relief was only temporary.

Part of her wishes that they'd just forget she was there.

Diya coughed to hide that she was clearing her throat and looked at her parents. Her mom and dad smiled in a way that felt a little menacing. She looked away quickly.

"I... n---" Her throat felt dry and words weren't coming out. Diya quickly shook her head at their question.

Surely now they'd finally take notice of how sweaty and terrified Diya was.

But no one was reacting, not how she thought they would. Her parents continued conversing.

Maybe it made her discomfort worse that nobody seemed to take notice or care about how she felt. It made her feel like the only one who there was something wrong with.

Her eyes bounced back to the strange antique clock, but watching its steady movement didn't bring her the relief she had hoped for. The animals' faces looked almost sinister. She felt sick.

It was just Diya's luck that her parents had brought her over to visit the home of complete strangers. 

Her parents said that they were 'friends', but she knows that they only just met them at the school open house last week. Her attempts to refuse were unsuccessful and only seemed to make her parents more insistent about her going. They had already made the decision for her. It was supposed to help her 'open up' to other people.

While these strangers 'seemed' friendly and even welcoming maybe, if not overly chatty... it didn't make her any less uncomfortable to be in this situation. She wished she could run home, that she was so close made it feel worse. 

She made sure not to drink any water right before they left so she wouldn't have to ask where the bathroom was, but was that a mistake? It'd been almost a few hours since she had anything to drink...

Maybe she shouldn't have refused their offer of a glass of water? She could really use one... But maybe it was too late to ask? If she asked now they might think she was being rude or weird for saying no to begin with...

They said that she could "help herself" and that the glasses were in the cupboards, but how would she know which one to open? ...What if she did something wrong, made a fool of herself and they laughed at her for it...? For them it might not be a big deal, but for her it was. 

This is why Diya hated visiting people's houses. Even if they did their best to be welcoming, she knows she wouldn't be able to ask for help even if she needed it... She could wait until she got home.

Maybe.

Hopefully...

She had to.

She stared at the front door. For how close it was, it felt so far away.

Diya had to fight the urge to run out of the house, across the street, back home and straight to her room.

She really hated this. She wished she hadn't agreed to this, even though she never actually agreed to anything...

"This is my oldest daughter...., same age and...." They laughed. 

Diya knew they weren't laughing at her, but it felt like they were. She could imagine they were and that was enough to make it feel like they were already laughing at her even if they weren't.

"Your son..."

They were speaking too quickly, they were all speaking over one another, she could hear murmurs coming from the TV.

There was too much going on at once.

She couldn't look any of them straight in the eyes or focus on anything they were saying, so she just continued nodding her head as they moved their mouths.

It'd be over eventually...

Whether or not she got through it.

\--

Five minutes had passed since the strange couple left their daughter and her alone in the living room so they could finish giving Diya's parents a tour of their house.

She could still feel eyes hovering over her. Wasn't she getting bored of staring at her? Didn't she have better things to do? 

Was there something on her face? Did she look weird? (She was still upset that her mom had made her change out of her athletic wear into something 'nicer' before coming over; the blouse and dress pants itched...)

Diya's eyes bounced back and forth between the strange girl and the grandfather clock.

She wanted this to be over, but nothing was changing.

She wished the girl would stop staring at her.

Another minute passed and Diya couldn't handle it any longer.

She had no choice.

Diya collapsed to the floor and squeezed her eyes shut.

This had to work.

It needed to...

But the other girl broke out into a terrified scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

And the screaming continued for what felt like a long time; too long...

It was making it difficult for Diya to keep count of how much time had passed.

...Was this a mistake?

Had Diya underestimated how frightening it would be for a person you've just met to drop dead in the middle of your living room?

The answer to that question was a lot more obvious than it was several minutes ago, especially when the question hadn't even crossed her mind to start with... 

The more Diya thought about it, the worse it seemed.

But it was too late, all Diya could do was keep pretending, even as she could feel her hands becoming increasingly clammy and her heart rate fast and unsteady.

She scrunched her eyes shut tighter.

She really didn't want to have to explain herself, but, at this rate, she was going to die from embarrassment; she felt dizzy thinking about it.

Everything was awful.

Maybe if she imagined she was somewhere else, the moment would pass by quicker. ...Not that that was really possible with someone standing over your body screaming.

But after what felt like a long time, the screaming had finally ended. It was quiet.

Diya slowly opened her eyes to observe the situation. 

Yes, she had finally left. She was alone.

If she moved quickly she'd be able to run out the front door and be back home before anyone knew she had left. She'd have to deal with what her parents would do and say later, but before Diya could accomplish anything, the girl had returned.

Diya reluctantly squeezed her eyes shut again. Maybe she'd leave again soon? Then she'd be able to run home for sure. 

This time, she'd definitely--

"!!!"

Before she could finish that thought, Diya yelped and jolted upwards and flopped back on the floor like a worm.

A terrible cold sensation rolled down her back.

"ARGhh."

The other girl had dumped something down the back of her shirt while she wasn't paying attention...

('Ice?!')

('What.')

('What the--')

Diya flopped around in an attempt to get all the ice out. Unfortunately, it wasn't very effective. (She should have untucked her blouse when her mom wasn't looking...)

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the perpetrator snickering with a satisfied look on her face, boiling up to a rumbling laughter.

"Man, I'm actually crying from laughing. Where'd you learn to dance like that, pfpfhfhfffttt-- FISH SCHOOL?"

Diya yelped and quickly turned her gaze back to the floor. "Not... funny... urk," she barely managed to choke out, as she continued flopping about. 

But the other girl only continued to cackle, with little care for the predicament she had put Diya in.

So much ice...

Too much ice.

It's like there wasn't an end to how much ice there was...

Why... What was she thinking?

The melting ice was making it difficult to get her shirt unstuck.

In her last attempt to get the last of the ice out, Diya pushed herself up, hitting her head against something hard in the process.

"OW. SHIT."

('Huh?')

Diya instinctively brought her hand to her head to the small lump that was forming on top of her head and then looked up.

The other girl grovelled in pain as she massaged her swelling, bruised chin. "Man, that really, _really_ hurt... Like, I bet you could stop a train with that kinda power. Actually, that's kinda hot now that I--"

But something else was bothering Diya.

She wasn't there before...

Staring at her from behind her grovelling older sister, a very distraught-looking, wide-eyed preteen shook like a leaf.

Upon noticing her, Diya was quickly filled with regret at her actions.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" 

Another piercing scream drowned out everything.

Diya covered her ears and curled into a fetal position.

Shame and embarrassment quickly welled up inside her again.

If only she could turn invisible...

\--

"Ayy, if it's any consolation..." the older girl struggled to hold back her laughter, "it kinda, looks like... a pee stain from where we're standing??" She snorted.

Diya really hoped she wasn't talking about the large puddle of water on the floor.

"You saw it happen and you did nothing about it." The younger girl sobbed. "...I didn't even want to move here, I don't want to be here." 

She shrugged in a way that seemed a little insensitive. "Hey man, you and me both. Couldn't do anything about it then, can't do anything about it now."

"I...I just wish things didn't suck so much..."

"Yeah, you're right. It does suck. Big time, all the time."

While the two siblings talked, Diya took the opportunity to flee to the bathroom; thankfully it wasn't difficult to find. 

Diya turned the faucet and brought her head to the sink and began lapping up the water.

She had to bend her knees and it was an awkward position to be in, but it couldn't be helped. 

Thankfully she was already beginning to feel a little better.

But before she could make her exit, for the second time that evening, she met eyes with the strange couple's youngest daughter, standing in the middle of the bathroom doorway, mouth ajar.

Diya froze like a deer caught in the headlights.

...She must have seen it.

Slowly, the girl backed away and made a run for it.

She really was going to die from embarrassment...

Diya was too overwhelmed to even remember her name.

She'd have to apologize some other time. 

She just needed to get home.

\--

After several attempts to remove the yellow sticky hands toy from the living room ceiling, it was time to give up.

Even after enlisting Diya's help (it was the least she could do after everything that has happened), they couldn't get it down.

"Kavya, sorry honey." The woman attempted to console her daughter.

But any moment of comfort (real or fake) didn't last.

That's how it was with parents.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with wanting to have a little fun. Just don't take after your sister too much, alright?" The man winked, as if his words somehow lightened the situation.

"We don't remember bringing that home for you. ...Don't tell me you stole it?" The woman shook her head in disapproval.

"I--"

"No. Really, don't tell me." She laughed.

Their youngest daughter looked down at her feet uncomfortably. She wasn't laughing.

"I'm sorry about today. My kids can be a little rowdy sometimes, you know how it is." 

"Oh, we do wish we knew how it is... was. No need to apologize." Her dad chuckled uncharacteristically in his attempt to keep up with the other couple.

"Diya doesn't take well to strangers, but we can _assure_ you she meant no harm." Her mom added. "Maybe she could learn something from you girls, right Diya?"

She couldn't bear to look her parents in the eyes, so instead, Diya took one last look at the strange antique clock. Her eyes followed the steady movement of the hands before landing on the tortoise and the hare. The tortoise grinned as it neared the finish line while the hare appeared stressed at the very possibility of losing, but unlike the original fable, there was no real ending to their struggle.

She thinks she can see the other girl looking at the clock too, anxiously waiting for whatever this was to end.

...

The night was finally over.

Diya could finally go home.

It didn't matter that her parents were disappointed in her (it mattered a lot).

If this meeting meant anything to any of them, it had only made both sets of parents more insistent that Diya and Akarsha befriend one another.

In three weeks, summer break would be over and they would be high school freshmen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a clear image of how Diya reacts to the ice cubes, please see S.I.M.P. (Squirrels in My Pants)... :o(


	10. Stock Image

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diya invites Noelle to hangout with her, Min, Jun and Hayden. Set in elementary school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title comes from the song by Miya Folick. This work is the dumping ground for my twenty unfinished drafts. Like She Plays Bass, I wrote most of this back in March, so it's a little...... messy. I will fix it eventually.
> 
> To Memory Pools readers: I can't give an exact date, but aiming for July-August if I am to take into consideration my current circumstances. It will very likely be a single two chapter-long update. I'm sorry that it's taking so long... Please have this in the mean time.

"Noelle, this is Hayden. You already know Jun and Min." 

"Hey! You live across the street." 

"Yes? What about it."

Hayden shrugged. "I've never seen you go outside before except at school."

"Her parents are really mean and strict." Diya added. 

"...They aren't going to come looking for you and get us all in trouble, right?" Jun asked worriedly.

"That'd be irresponsible. They know I'm with Diya today." Noelle paused and narrowed her eyes at Min. "Do _your_ parents know you're both here?"

"The fuck matters... Does it matter, FUCK. Does it matter if our mom and dad know if we're here?" 

Jun sighed. "Yes, they know where we are." 

Hayden shook his head at the two of them. "You're twins, how are you two so different when you come from the same mould?"

"It's more fun this way." Diya said. 

"Imagine hanging out with an exact clone. That'd be kind of weird. Though, maybe that's what it's like for identical twins..." Jun trailed off.

"It's probably more boring." Hayden added.

What was the point of any of this?

"YEA, EXCEPT IT WOULDN'T BE AS BORING AS HANGING OUT WITH NOELLE."

"Min, it's not boring. I like Noelle and I like you too, so I want us to play together."

"If the world was filled with Min clones, we'd risk total destruction. I am thankful that that is outside the realm of possibility with our current science." 

"FUCK YOU. FUCK. I only won't kill you because Diya said I can't kill you." 

Diya sighed at the sight of her two bickering friends.

"Diya, you aren't spending time with them against your will, right? Come on, you can tell me the truth."

"HEY! YOU BETTER SHUT IT NOW. YOU BETTER."

"Yeah... Honestly that was kind of mean..." said Hayden.

"Yeah. Hayden's okay. He's nice... He has a dog. Bacon." Diya didn't even attempt to hide her jealousy as she somewhat bitterly stared off in the direction of his house.

"...You say that like that's my only good quality."

"Hey, that's not true." Jun did his best to dispel Hayden's doubt.

"Plus, I feel a little bad for him." Diya added. "There aren't that many of 'them'..." 

"Yea." Min nodded her head in agreement. "He's like part of an extinct...ed species."

"No. Extinct would be if there weren't any more of his kind anywhere in the world." Jun corrected his twin. "He's part of an endangered species."

"I really don't like how you guys are talking about me like I'm not even here." said Hayden.

"...Huh? What was that?" 

"Thought I heard something." Min and Jun pretended not to notice Hayden's words or presence.

"Must be the breeze."

...Maybe Min and Jun were more alike than they seemed, at least in some ways.

Still, what was the point? They weren't even doing anything... This was a waste of time.

Noelle turned to look at Diya, who was quietly laughing at the scene the other three were making.

She at least looked like she was enjoying herself somewhat, despite the strangeness of their company... Noelle sighed.

"Okay, okay. Come on guys, don't do this. Let's just play already." 

"Let's play rock tag." 

Noelle has never played rock tag before but she assumed it was just another one of the many variations of tag as the name implied.

\--

"Noelle, why aren't you moving?" Diya asked.

"Diya, you know that I'm not a fast enough runner to make it to another rock in such a short period of time."

"But you aren't even trying." Diya looked a little disappointed.

"You know, for someone who cares about rules so much, you really aren't making any effort." Hayden scratched his neck awkwardly.

"There's not enough time for me to run. Unlike the rest of you, I don't play sports." Noelle said with exasperation. 

"...Maybe we can give her a minute extra to run, that way it's more fair?" Jun suggested. 

"HOW'S THAT FAIR?!" Min raised her voice to protest.

"Eh, it's fine by me." Hayden shrugged. "As long as we can stop talking and start playing."

"Yeah." Diya agreed.

"...FINE," Min said gruffly. "But I get to count. GOT IT?!" 

Noelle looked at Diya before reluctantly agreeing to Min's terms. She couldn't say no.

...

"ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR, FIVE, SIX, SEVEN, EIGHT, NINE, TEN, ...SIXTY." 

"Min, you barely gave me time to move! You can't just count to ten and then say sixty. Or do you just not know how to count to sixty? ...I wouldn't be surprised." 

"HEY! SHUT IT. YOU SAID I CAN COUNT, SO I COUNTED. YOU AREN'T ALLOWED TO COMPLAIN ABOUT HOW I DECIDE TO COUNT. IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU'RE SO DAMN SLOW!"

Hayden and Jun turned to look at Diya.

"You know, at this rate we won't actually get to play."

"Yeah..."

"..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot of memorable lines in the game, but I really love Min and Jun not believing Hayden about the mostly white US population because when you're an asian kid in a place with a big asian populace that's something you genuinely aren't considering most of the time.
> 
> Yes, Min just barely holds back from shoving Noelle off the rock. Yes, it's a big mess, but it's a mess for the ages.


	11. You Can Get It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The power of friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from the song by BUMPER.
> 
> Happy third Butterfly Soup anniversary! Here's something short that I quickly scrambled together based on a post I made on tumblr. I hadn't planned on posting anything for the anniversary, so this is messy.
> 
> If you happen to be a reader of Memory Pools, an update should be arriving this month! It'll just be one chapter; the next one and bonus will be posted at a later date, as I don't want to make people wait even longer for an update. I'm just really drained too, lol. Thank you for your patience. 
> 
> Take care!

"HEY, I BET--" 

"Shh." Noelle urged Min to lower her voice. "Akarsha's asleep. She pulled an all-nighter studying for the history test last night." 

"Wow, I can't believe you're actually acting nice? ...I bet you have a mean and evil plan all up in your head right now."

"I am merely taking the opportunity to get back at Akarsha, if you would just be quiet as I told you."

Noelle carefully pulled a sharpie out of her pencil case, removing the lid and placing it on the lunch table.

From there she began her work, taking care to write each letter neatly and legibly. Noelle smiled connivingly.

"Man, it's fucking weird how excited gets over these things." Min grimaced.

"Hmm. I'm just glad Noelle looks like she's having fun." Diya added.

Min sunk back in her seat and tilted her head towards her girlfriend. "So what'd Akarsha do this time?"

"She poked holes in the lid of Noelle's water bottle using a safety pin. It was like one of those super soakers except a water bottle, like what kids used to when we had sports day." Diya clarified.

"Damn. Wish I could've seen Noelle get owned, that would have made my day."

Noelle wanted to raise her voice at Min but stopped in her tracks. She couldn't ruin her plan before she had even finished... That would be too much of a waste.

"I mean, not as much as when I get to see you, Diya," Min continued, "You make my day everyday."

Min clasped Diya's left hand in an overly romantic gesture.

"Thanks... Min..." Diya paused between mouthfuls of Noelle's leftover fried rice, "Being with you makes me happy too." 

"Wait. You got something on your face. Hold on, babe. Let me help." In the peripheral, Noelle can see Min removing a grain of rice from Diya's face.

"Thanks." Diya smiled sweetly at Min.

Noelle rolled her eyes at the annoying couple before turning away and refocusing her attention on the task at-hand. 

Akarsha must have been exhausted to not stir in her sleep at least once.

Her eyes followed the listless curves of Akarsha's face.

...Regardless, she was almost done; she just needed to finish drawing the arrow.

"You aren't gonna just write the word "annoying" with a dumb arrow and that's it. That's mean." Min interrupted. 

"That's--" 

"But not mean enough. Here let me show you how it's done."

Min grabbed the marker from Noelle without giving her the chance to respond.

"Wait, you should at least ask first before you take things. I wasn't even done yet." 

Min shrugged. "Sucks to suck." 

\--

"So your idea of 'showing me how it's done' is drawing a knife, a cartoonish-looking piece of poo and writing the word 'shit'?" Noelle looked unimpressed.

"Shut up. It's way cooler than your boring idea. See, look at how I wrote the 's'. You can't top that." 

Min held out the marker to Diya, "Here, you can draw something too."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea..." Diya looked at Min worriedly.

"I know anything you draw will be great. I just know it."

\--

"What're you drawing?" 

"I'll show you in a bit, Min, okay? I'm almost done."

After a moment of silence, Diya finally finished putting the final details on her doodle.

"A fish...?" "I mean... it's... a really cool fish, like a shark with a four pack--"

"Min... It's... not a fish. It's a butterfly. Those are supposed to be wings..." Diya corrected Min with some reluctance and embarrassment.

Min panicked. "A really cool butterfly, yeah, a butterfly. THAT'S WHAT I MEANT--" 

"It's okay, I know it's bad. That's why I said it was a bad idea... I won't be sad if you're honest about it." 

"LOOKING AT IT CLOSER, YOU HAVE A NATURAL... TALENT... FOR EXPRESSION OF... ARTFUL ARTISANAL ARTISTIC ART." 

"YOUR SHAR-- BUTTERFLY.... IT LOOKS LIKE IT COULD BEAT SOMEONE UP. YOU CAN TELL IT'S NOT ORDINARY OR ANYTHING BORING LIKE THAT, LIKE HOW IT'S WEARING SUNGLASSES."

"Min, you're making it worse. Shh... You're going to wake Akarsha up." Noelle tried to stop Min.

"Those are antennas... Min, you can stop. It's fine." Diya added.

"Antennae."

But Min continued digging herself deeper, with her voice continuing to increase in volume in an attempt to convince Diya (and herself) that it wasn't as bad as it really was.

"YOU KNOW, WHAT THEY CALL THAT KIND OF ART THE KIND WHERE THERE'S A LOT OF SHAPES AND MEANING AND SYMBOLICISM..."

"That's not even a word. You mean 'symbolism'." Noelle corrected Min.

"SHUT UP. YOU KNOW WHAT I MEANT SO IT DOESN'T MATTER IF WHAT I'M SAYING ALREADY MAKES SENSE." 

"How would what you're saying make sense if you aren't even using real words, let alone using them in the appropriate context?! It's embarrassing to have to hear, let alone witness." 

"WHY YOU--"

"You're both going to wake Akarsha up..." 

"Too late for that." 

The three of them turned to look in Akarsha's direction as she let out an exaggerated yawn. 

"Why're you all staring at me like that? Miss me that much?"

"..." 

Diya, Min and Noelle huddled together. 

("So... are we gonna tell her?")

("No, that'd just ruin everything.")

(Diya nodded.)

"Hey, c'mon, don't leave me out of the conversation!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akarsha's weirdly impressed by how awful and mismatched all of the doodles look together. Yes, I didn't finish writing this. This is just a reminder to myself for the next time I look at this. I'm really sorry.
> 
> EDIT 19 September 2020 (Saturday): I added a little text to the end, but it's late where I am, so I'll work on this more tomorrow lol.


End file.
